kinkajou's Family
by Dragon349295
Summary: Kinkajou found out she was Glory's daughter. How was that possible? Glory is only four years older than her, and was trapped under a mountain! Not to mention how young she was!... And who's these new characters, Doming and Coatis?(abandoned)
1. prolouge

**Hello! This I wouldn't be posting the first chapter of this, until I do some other things. See you then Angel.**

**Context: this takes place a year the opening of Jade Mountain Acd. and turtlejou hasn't happened yet.**

Kinkajou was back inside of her hut for the first time in a year. It was just a single circular room, with only enough room to fit one fully grown dragon comfortably live in, but it was home. It was made of a lighter tan for the walls and base, a light-ish orange wood for the floor and a dark material for the roof. There was a big window overlooking a grey hammock for sleeping with light filtering through it. There also was a pile of various different pouches and sacks in the right.

"So this is where you lived?" Turtle asked, right behind Kinkajou. "It's… cozy." He said, looking around. "But, where exactly am I going to sleep?"

"You weren't supposed to come." Kinkajou replied. They weren't dating or anything, just had a few outings, and he was the one who insisted on coming. Honestly, Kinkajou was still afraid that the spell was working on her. "How about you go see Glory? She'll probably find someplace for you."

"You're right. I should find someplace to stay the night. I guess I'll check back in with you tonight?" Turtle asked backing away

"Ok. See you then." Kinkajou chipperly said. Honestly, she just wanted to go see the Nightwing village and to stop seeing Turtle. He being around him really messed with her head, and she didn't like it! Even if he was her best friend.

Kinkajou went back out, and tree glided to the Nightwing Village, seeing the progress on it. It was currently just a circle with the square houses of the Nightwings surrounding it, and several dirt roads going in every which direction, with more homes connecting to them. Currently, there wasn't any Nightwings around, except a small group of about five.

"Oh. Looks like a rainwing." The biggest one stated. "Shall we give her a warm welcome?"

"Yes. We shall." Said the one right next to him.

"Oh! Thanks for the welcome!" Kinkajou greeted them. Seems they were the friendliest type of Nightwings.

"Yeah. A nice warm welcome." The largest replied. "Parentless dragonet."

The next couple of hours were torture for Kinkajou. She hadn't _heard_ of bullying, much less experienced it, and she tried to fly away because they just pulled her down, and dragged her someplace more secretive. All Kinkajou could do is curl up in a little ball, and let the colours flow across her normally yellow scales.

"Maybe If you actually kept track of your eggs, you wouldn't be so lazy."

"I bet your mother purposely forgot about you, because she knew you would be a failure."

"You're father probably was just a weirdo that didn't know anything and you're just a freak accident."

"Your parents never cared about you."

"Stop!" Turtle's voice rang out. "Get away from her!"

They Nightwings broke, running away from Kinkajou and Turtle, seemingly afraid.

"Are you ok?" Turtle asked, with a look of panic and fear in his eyes, "What did they do?"

"N-nothing." Kinkajou replied. She was a little shaken, seeing how mean some dragons can be, without following any higher power. But, she also needed to find out about something. "Turtle, can you please show me who my parents are?"

"When we get back to your hut." Turtle replied, having calmed down. "But just remember what you're asking of me."

"I know. I just…" Kinkajou trailed off. Was she really asking this? Yes. But why? Because she had to know.

They glided back in silence, Turtle probably thinking about what Kinkajou must've experienced, and Kinkajou think about who could be her parents. When they got back, it was nighttime, so Kinkajou settled into her hammock, while Turtle went and got a seed.

"You sure I should do this?" Turtle asked.

"Yes." Kinkajou replied.

"Ok. Enchant this seed so that whenever someone holds it, it will spring into a tree showing their entire lineage." Turtle said, handing it over to Kinkajou.

The seed instantly spouted up, forming into a sturdy tree with a picture of Kinkajou and a little plank saying her name at the base, and it sprouted into two different branches, with a picture of Glory and another of Deathbringer on the other, both with their own planks with names.

"What the?" Kinkajou shouted. "How? Why? This isn't making sense!" Glory and Deathbringer hadn't met until a year ago! And Kinkajou wasn't just an egg or freshly hatched! They weren't even together!

"There must be something wrong with my enchantment." Turtle stated. "How about we try in the morning?"

"Ok." Honestly, Kinkajou was just too tired to deal with this right now. She got comfortable in her hammock, and soon nodded off.

Kinkajou woke back up, not inside her hut, but inside a kaleidoscope of different colours, floating. She saw white, reds, and oranges mostly, along with some rose-pinks, blues, and lavenders.

"Hello Kinkajou. I'm Dominar." A mysterious voice said behind Kinkajou.

Kinkajou turned around with a start, letting darker yellows dance across her scales.

"Sorry if I startled you." Dominar apologised. He was a bigger Rainwing, but seemed to be kinda nerdy, and was just one solid color of aqua.

"No. Not at all." Kinkajou replied, taken aback by this mysterious stranger. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here, inside of your mind, because I've been assigned to these twin timelines."

'"Twin timelines?" Kinkajou asked. She hadn't heard of timelines, much less twin ones.

"Timelines basically are what could happen if being x did decision y, then event z will happen. Twin timelines are created when a being time travels, keeping the original timeline intact, but a new timeline is created in the process."

"What's time travel?" Kinkajou said, because Dominar wasn't making any sense right now.

"Basically when you go back in time to change something. You yourself are actually a product of time travel."

"What do you mean?"

"You were sent back in time when you were an egg and no one noticed." Dominar stated, a little too nonchalantly.

"So… I am Glory and Deathbringer's dragonet." Kinkajou said, looking 'down.' She actually wasn't sure what to think. Her best friend turned out to be her mother, and her self-made bodyguard. Actually, come to think of it, maybe that's why he made himself her bodyguard.

"Well, it's almost time to wake up. Would it be ok if I stayed in your mind for a bit?" Dominar asked.

"Yes. I… guess." Kinkajou unsteadily said.

"Ok. Bit of advice, tell you… 'mother' as soon as you can." Dominar stated, as Kinkajou felt her dream slipping.

**So, obligatory "review" thing here. But please do! I want to improve, and I can't do that without feedback.**


	2. chapter 1

**Hello! In this chapter, the plot will begin to pick up. Now, if you've read Nighmares, there's a spoiler or two there.**

Kinkajou woke back up with sunlight filtering through her window. It felt like just an hour ago that she had gone to sleep! It couldn't be mourning already! But, that meant she should discuss this with Turtle before telling… WHOEVER she was going to tell. Kinkajou thought that she should tell her 'parents,' but, who knows what they'll do.

Kinkajou went and picked up the seed to make sure it wasn't just a weird hallucination. It wasn't. It sprung back up to show the same results. Deathbringer as her father, and Glory as her mother. Nothing changed, except that they looked… older. _Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all._ Kinkajou thought to herself.

Kinkajou got one of her old bags, slung it under her left wing, and put the seed inside of it. She needed to keep it safe, after all, in case they needed any… convincing.

She walked out of her house and headed to the new visitor house, where Turtle was staying. It was a big house, compared to what the Rainwings usually built. The only one Kinkajou could think of was the royal platform, fitting that the current queen had ordered it be built.

The actual building was very square, with almost no curves. It was built out of a dark black wood and was comprised of one main central room, with several smaller rooms connecting to it, with every other one designed for a different tribe. Turtle was staying in one designed for a seawing.

She opened the front door and walked in. She found poor, nervous, Turtle there, sitting on a couch, inside of the common room in the middle. The room itself was a big square room with couches arranged in a semi-circles in different areas, with a fire pit in the middle of each one. There were carpets signifying where the walkways were.

"Oh! Hello again." Turtle said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the side, not really looking at Kinkajou. "So… about last night."

"I know. I… don't think you messed up the enchantment." Kinkajou replied, with Turtle not having the reaction Kinkajou expected. He seemed to become more stressed out, with his eyes becoming unfocused, along with him muttering under his breath.

"Um… hello?" A new dragon entered, looking like a Nightwing-Rainwing hybrid, due to the telltale frills, the fact he had shades of indigo on his wings, frills, and his front half for his Rainwing half. For his Nightwing half, he was black everywhere else, along with his general appearance was that of a Nightwing. "I'm looking for Kinkajou."

"Well, you just found her!" Kinkajou replied, turning an excellent shade of gold, standing tall. Finally _someone _recognised her brilliance. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Good." He said, with his indigos turning to light shades of yellow, along with his face lighting up a bit. "So, I have something I want to discuss with you… in private."

"Whatever you intend on discussing with Kinkajou, you can discuss with him present." Dominar's sophisticated voice stated, suddenly materialising on the couch across from the group, except that this time he was laying on his back, holding what looked like two white slabs joined together on one side, and one side was colored. _Well, I guess that confirms that my dream was real. _Kinkajou mentally said to herself.

"I don't know why it would be appropriate to discuss it with someone else here." The dragon eyed Dominar, his yellows turning orange.

"Whatever you intend on discussing with Kinkajou, you can discuss it with him." Dominar replied, eyeing the dragon back. "Kinkajou trusts him, so that should be enough for you to trust him."

"Ok. Fine." The dragon relented. "So…" his orange scales turning pinkish while looking uneasy. "Kinkajou… it turns out I'm your brother."

Kinkajou gasped, turning acid-green, Turtle stared, not responding, and Dominar looked back at his slab-thing, looking thoroughly uninterested.

Kinkajou was the first to recover. "WHAT!? WHEN DID GLORY AND DEATHBRINGER HAVE _ANOTHER _EGG!?"

"Keep it down. There's other guests here." The dragon motioned down, turning back to a pinkish shade.

"No, there isn't." Dominar half-replied, thoroughly absorbed in whatever he was doing. "So feel to shout as loud as you want."

"Ok." Kinkajou said, turning her scales a very light aqua. "So, what's actually going on here? How are you my brother and how in the world am I Glory's and Deathbringer's dragonet!?" And Kinkajou's scales turned to a vivid orange color.

It was the mystery dragon's turn to turn aqua, except his was a bit darker than Kinkajou's, while taking deep breaths. "Since it is evident that you already know that you already know that you're Glory's and Deathbringer's daughter, I'm assuming that you already know about how you got here?"

Kinkajou shook her head. Dominar's explanation seemed too… unlikely.

"Well, I'm assuming that Dominar hasn't told you yet," Kinkajou didn't notice the quick glance the mystery dragon gave him. "so your egg got here by a naturally occurring time-slip, aka, a tunnel between two timelines."

Kinkajou turned a mix of orange-purple and acid-green. "So, I really am from a different timeline."

"I spoke from experience." Dominar commented, again not looking up from his slates.

"Wait, Who are you?" Turtle asked Dominar, just realising what was going on.

"I'm Dominar." Dominar said, putting the slates down, but still looking thoroughly uninterested. "The omni-god of time, but I won't say anything beyond that."

Now that Dominar wasn't in the spotlight, the mystery dragon started to stare at Turtle making Turtle fidget around.

"Um, would you please stop staring at Turtle?" Kinkajou asked, waving a talon in front of his face. "It's getting kinda creepy."

The strange dragon turned the brightest yellow Kinkajou had seen him turn, with his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "So, That dragon, over there," he pointed to Turtle. "is Turtle, the seawing prince?"

"Yes." Kinkajou said, somehow turning more orange-purple. "Why does that matter?"

"Because we're about to see the Kinkajou in him." Dominar replied, with Kinkajou _swearing _she saw a twinkle in his eye and a small smirk forming on his face.

The mystery dragon's scales shifted to gold. "So you're this time-line's Turtle? As in the one that saved the icewings?"

"… I wouldn't put it like that but… I guess so?" Turtle said, fidgeting even more.

The dragon just lit up. Literally and figuratively, do to his scales turning a very bright yellow, that Kinkajou hoped she could one day emulate, and his seemingly endless rant. "Oh my… you're a celebrity! You're the one who saved the Icewings! And the one who defeated Darkstalker! The husband of the skywing DOD! And an amazing author!"

Turtle was just staring at the mystery dragon, again, with big wide discs for eyes. Dominar seemingly noticed this, and proceeded to remind the mystery dragon of something. "Remember, this isn't the Turtle from your timeline. He only did one of those things."

"Oh. Right." The mystery dragon composed himself. "So, what has happened? In this timeline I mean."

Dominar's face went back to the neutral position it had been. "Darkstalker was defeated by Kinkajou's wit, Qibli used Turtle's enchantments to save the Icewings, Peril has a crush on Clay, they're not considered siblings, and Turtle hasn't become an author yet." Dominar set himself back to presumably read his slate things.

"Who are you?! What's going on here?! What's a timeline?! How are you even here!?" Turtle yelled, with an utterly shocked and confused face, along with him rubbing his forehead, disbelieving.

The stranger visibly recoiled, turning a bit of white, before completely turning mint-green "I'm Coatis, Prince of the Nightwings and Rainwings. What's going on here is that I'm here to retrieve my sister," Coatis said, pointing to Kinkajou. "a princess of the Nightwings and Rainwings. A timeline is basically is what would happen if someone did something else. I'm here because Dominar over there." He pointed to Dominar. "Was able to artificially create a time-slip, put it appears that the one Kinkajou's egg fell through transported her into the past too."

"So, you're from the future?" Turtle asked, appearing just as confused as before.

"A potential future, and the one Coatis is from has subtle differences." Dominar reminded them. "There's also Kinkajou, who has already changed this time-line."

"What are those differences?" Kinkajou asked, curious what her original timeline was like.

"For one, the Nightwings and Icewings aren't bitter rivals. Arctic ran away after his seventh hatching day, making sure that his mother wouldn't wage a war. Darkstalker still turned out bad, but was dealt with in the same way. Peril found her way to the Dragonets of Destiny and was adopted by them. The only other thing of importance right now is that Turtle dealt with Darkstalker, and later settled down with Peril to pursue a career as an Author."

"So… I have to marry Peril now?" Turtle asked.

"Not exactly." Coatis said. "Remember, my timeline is fundamentally different than this one."

"Correct. All of you remember, Coatis's timeline doesn't have to happen." Dominar smirked. "In fact, I'd say that Turtle is more likely to end up with Kinkajou at the moment."

"But… my feelings could not be mine." Kinkajou said, her scales shifting to orange-purple, with a lot more orange.

"I know someone who can that problem for you." Dominar offered, a thin, yellow, stick forming in his hand.

"Really? When can she get here?" Kinkajou asked, turning a little gold.

_**Bold of you to assume my gender.**_ A voice echoed in Kinkajou's head.

_Wait? What? Who are you?_ Kinkajou mentality asked.

_**I'm Chaos, at your service.**_ The voice said, along with a vague mental image of someone bowing. _**You want me to fix ant residual animus effects on your mind, right?**_

_Yes? How did you-_

_**I'm currently inside of your mind Kinkajou. I can read your thoughts. **_

_Oh! So… could you please do it? _

_**Do you want me to do change your emotions towards Turtle to be their natural state?**_

_Yes! I just asked you to do that! _

_**Ok… and done! That took literally no time at all! Bye! **_

_Wait what?! That's all it took!?_

Kinkajou noticed that Dominar had presumably wrote something down on his slates. But, it couldn't of been, with him writing that down when her conversation started, and it couldn't of taken the minute that the conversation took.

"So, did Chaos visit?" Dominar asked, still unamused.

"Yes. Chaos did visit. Didn't me just standing still make it obvious?" Kinkajou asked, confused.

"Actually you didn't just stand around." Dominar stated, pointing his yellow stick at Kinkajou. "Chaos can manipulate time when he's inside of somebody's mind."

"Wait… aren't you the omni-god of time?" Coatis asked.

"Yes, but Chaos is technically above me." Dominar replied. "Actually, he's about the second, third in-command."

"Who's the boss?" Turtle asked.

"I can't tell you that." Dominar replied. "Anyway, Kinkajou, Turtle, go tell Glory about who Kinkajou's actual parents are, and ask if Coatis can stay here."

"Um… ok?" Kinkajou replied. It was about late afternoon, just before sun time, so they didn't have much time.

"And Coatis, we need to prepare something." To which Coatis nodded, recognising something.

Kinkajou and Turtle went to the grand royal platform. There were other dragons there, other than Kinkajou, Turtle, Deathbringer and Glory. Kinkajou saw two Nightwings and at least five Rainwings.

"... and _I_ don't think _she _shouldn't get punished." One of the Nightwings said.

"Well I never-" a bright red Rainwing tried to respond

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" A dark red Glory shouted.

"Um… Glory, can we have a private audience?" Kinkajou asked.

"Sure, I need a break from these two." Glory said, sending a glare at the Nightwing and Rainwing.

"May I come along?" Deathbringer asked, still the sly snake he usually was.

"Yeah, in fact I would prefer it." Kinkajou responded.

"Ok, shoo, shoo." Glory said, waving away the dragons in attendance, and led them to a private room, without Turtle. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this… but…" Kinkajou turned a light rose-pink, along with mint-green, "so… it turns out I'm both… of… your daughter…"

"What?!" Glory shouted, completely turning acid-gree. "How is that…"

"Apparently, I'm from an alternate future." Kinkajou responded.

"So… does that mean… ?" Deathbringer asked, not really reacting.

"Now is not the time Deathbringer." Glory yelled, turning a bit red.

"No, Coatis is from a different universe, one where things are ever so _slightly _different." Kinkajou stated.

"Who's Coatis?" Deathbringer asked.

"Apparently, he's my brother." Kinkajou answered.

"So, about how many siblings do you have?" Glory asked, unconsciously taking a step toward Deathbringer.

"I don't know." Kinkajou responded, "That's probably a question to ask Coatis."

"So, can we go meet him?" Deathbringer asked, wrapping a wing around Glory.

"Yes, I think so." Kinkajou responded.

They departed, picking up Turtle along the way. It was about 15 minutes before sun-time, so it had to be quick. When the got to the visitor building, they saw Coatis lounging in the central room.

"Hello mo- queen Glory and Deathbringer." Coatis greeted them, with some blackish-looking liquid on his claws, with a mix of orange and gold.

"I'm assuming that you're Coatis?" Glory asked.

"... Yes, did Kinkajou tell you about me?" Coatis asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kinkajou responded.

"No, no, I just thought that you were going to ease them in." Coatis responded.

"I prefer that Kinkajou told us." Glory interjected, "It makes it less confusing."

"Plus she doesn't like being in the dark." Deathbringer stated. "Unless of course, it's me."

"Now is not the time, Deathbringer." Glory playfully responded.

A thought had just come across Kinkajou's mind. _What if… Glory and Deathbringer… no. It couldn't be. _

_But you are a product of their love._ A mature voice echoed in her mind.

"Wait, what!?" Kinkajou said aloud. _He wasn't supposed to… _

"Kinkajou is something wrong?" Glory asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Kinkajou reassured her, turning a bit green. _Ok Chaos, what do you want to do this time?_

_I'm not Chaos._ The voice responded. _I'm Dominar._

_So, what do you want? _Kinkajou questioned.

"Ok, so anyway, does anything significant happen in your timeline?" Glory asked.

"Um… Dominar doesn't want me to reveal anything important." Coatis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's Dominar?" Glory asked, turning to Kinkajou. "Kinkajou, is there any other new friends I should know about?"

_**Don't**__ tell them about Chaos._ Dominar stressed. _He won't be coming back._

_Um, ok._ Kinkajou thought. "No."

"Ok, now that's over with, who's Dominar?" Deathbringer said.

"Me." Dominar, walking into the room. "Now, would it be ok if we stayed here?"

"Yes. But, are you ano-" Glory asked.

"No, I'm not another sibling of Kinkajou's." Dominar cut her off. "I'm far older than anyone you know."

"Um, Glory, it's sun time." Deathbringer reminded her, looking out the window.

"Ok, let's finish this later." Glory said, exiting with Deathbringer and Kinkajou.

Kinkajou glided to her old spot, seeing it was still free. That was good, at least. She really needed to collect her thoughts after all that went on today. She had went from not knowing where she belonged, to having a brother, to having a god visit her, to having _a god speak inside her head_, to telling her "parents" that she was their "daughter" to, well that was her day right now. But now, she slept.

**Ok, now that's done with, I have a few points to discuss. **

**First, I'm not a Peril x Turtle shipper. It's just the most likely option in my opinion. **

**Second, I think I left a mention of Qibli In by mistake. His alter-ego will be important for later **

**Third, yes, I have a pantheon of omni-gods**

**Fourth, I think I've accidentally make Chaos a mystery. But I'm sticking to it!**

**Lastly, please, review and comment what you think the plot will be? I'm curious. **


	3. chapter 2

**Now, sorry for not uploading for… 3 months. I just got caught up in other things, and kinda forgot about this. Sorry again. Now, what I'm going to do with my cosmology has changed, so I'm going to say is that I'm going to keep this fic in what I've termed era 1, and the other things are in era 2.**

Kinkajou found herself in a circular room with a table in the middle, along with four chairs. The chairs were positioned with the… cardinal directions, Kinkajou thought? She didn't really pay attention to that class. There were four door, corresponding to each of the chairs. Currently she was sitting on a chair, sitting across from a weird half-Nightwing half-icewing, hybrid, with a miniature dragon on a chain around his neck, and a cup on his right side.

"Hello." The hybrid said. "I'm not exactly in my previous form."

"What do you mean by that?" Kinkajou asked, looking around. The architecture seemed to shift. One moment it had several columns, the next it was very curvy.

"I mean, I don't look like I used to." He responded. "But, I am Dominar, I can assure you."

"Wait? You're Dominar?!" Kinkajou exclaimed leaning over the table a bit. Now that he'd mention it, he looked a lot like Dominar. "How did you change your tribes?"

"It's one of my many abilities." Dominar replied. "I am an omni-god after all."

"So, where are we?" Kinkajou asked, recomposing and getting back in her chair.

"In a council room, or a meeting room, whatever you prefer." Dominar said, resting his head on his palm. "And feel free to roam around."

"Ok." Kinkajou said, getting a closer look at the ever-changing architecture of the place. "So, how does this work?"

"When you go to sleep, you're mind comes here first." Dominar said. "You can meet up with a few select others, which currently is Coatis and Turtle. As for the architecture, it just changes, without any real rhyme or reason."

"So, why aren't they here?" Kinkajou asked, turning her full attention to Dominar.

"They come here when they're asleep." Dominar replied, taking a sip of a cup.

"What about Coatis?" Kinkajou asked, tilting her head.

"He usually doesn't take sun time." Dominar said, leaning back. "Especially when he's excited."

"About what?" Kinkajou asked, leaning in a bit.

"First, you're too close." Dominar said, pushing Kinkajou back. "Second, the reason why he's excited is that he's able to learn magic."

"Magic?" Kinkajou thought out loud.

"Well, omni-magic, but magic nonetheless." Dominar said, manifesting a bowl. "You'll learn some too, if you're wondering."

"I will!?" Kinkajou asked.

"Yes. But, right now, you're waking up. Time to go." Dominar said, as the dream faded away.

Kinkajou woke back up in her sun spot. It was an hour after lunch, and Kinkajou was _starving._ She needed to go get some food. She quickly got back to her hut, and quickly got a bite to eat. It ended up being a mango, because it's a mango.

Kinkajou went to the visitor house, and saw that Dominar and Coatis were mixing very… interesting things in bowls. She could see red liquid, weird multi-colored stones, and a bit of _gold!?_ Who was rich enough to afford that?!

… wait? They were mixing… in bowls. WERE THEY USING MAGIC?!

"Yes, we're using magic. Now go see Turtle." Dominar said, reading Kinkajou's mind, still focused on their work.

"Ok." Kinkajou said, walking down one of the hallways, to Turtle's room, seeing him. He currently was looking down at a letter his mom had given him, because that was one of his favourite past-times. "Do you know what they're doing Turtle?"

Turtle looked up from his letter. "No, they said something about how it's "against protocol."

"They have protocol?" Kinkajou asked. That seemed unlikely.

"Apparently." Turtle said, before rubbing his neck. "So about earlier… do you…?"

Kinkajou knew what he meant. She… loved him? Was that right? She couldn't love him… right? That was Anemone's enchantment. To make her love Turtle. But… that was impossible. "I don't know. I was visited by Chaos, he supposedly changed it… but what if he didn't!? What if he lied to me?!"

"Kinkajou calm down." Turtle replied, wrapping a wing around her.

"Right. Calm down." Kinkajou said, shifting her scales to aqua. "But, this doesn't make sense."

"I think I might know." Turtle said. "Anemone's enchantment was along the lines of 'to make her love Turtle as much as she loves him' so, maybe it just made you love me more?"

"Maybe… or it weakened it." Kinkajou thought, glumly. Removing the… um… residual animus effects were supposed to _remove _any doubts. But Kinkajou had_ more _doubts than ever before.

_Kinkajou, may I come in?_ Dominar's voice asked.

"Um, ok?" Kinkajou asked. Dominar was supposed to talk to her anytime, without permission.

_I just didn't want to be intrusive._ Dominar said, with Kinkajou feeling a… presence. Not helpful or harmful, but far older than anything Kinkajou had ever known. Including Darkstalker.

"Kinkajou is something wrong?" Turtle asked, tilting his head. Kinkajou hadn't realised she had in fact said that out loud until he mentioned it.

"No." Kinkajou responded. She just needed to clear her head a bit. "Dominar is talking to me."

"How?" Turtle asked, leaning in a bit.

_Kinkajou, is there anything you need of me?_ Dominar asked.

_Yes. Are you actually in my mind?_ Kinkajou quickly responded.

_Yes. _Dominar simply replied. _Do you need to check if Chaos actually did what he said?_

"When I was taking my sun time he came to me in a dream, and there was a… weird room that apparently is a meeting place for mind. I think." All this magic stuff just made Kinkajou's head spin. _Dominar, did I get it right? Also, yes, could you see if Chaos actually did his job?_

_You explained it well enough. But I would like to explain it better, in person. And yes, I will check it out._ Proceeded by the presence receding a bit.

"So, what exactly was it like?" Turtle said, holding his head thoughtfully.

"I'm not comfortable talking about that." Kinkajou said, turning a shade of green.

"Ok." Turtle said, turning away, towards his bags. "Do you… want to read Coral's letter with me?"

"Didn't you already read it?" Kinkajou asked. _Or… he's just hitting on me._

"No, I haven't read the last one." Turtle said. "At least, not all the way through."

Turtle quickly fished the letter out of his bag, as Kinkajou slipped under his wing, coming up beside him. If she was in love, she was going to act on it. But, when she did finally get a good look at the letter, she read:

_Dear Turtle, _

_I've heard that you're traveling to the Rainforest for the first week of your vacation. Now, while I'm ok with you traveling around and seeing other places, especially to become a future negotiator, but I'd still like to see you every once in a while. _

_As for news at the palace, Auklet has learned to swim in open waters! She can't swim in the more open waters, but she can play around outside of the deep palace. Her brothers love playing with her, under my watchful eye of course. _

_Anemone has been anxiously waiting for getting back home, from what I understand. I hope she's been treated kindly. _

_Scenscerly,_

_Coral_

"Hm." Kinkajou said. She didn't know much about Turtle's family. It seemed like something fun… Unlike Kinkajou's. Kinkajou's didn't exist. She didn't have any family, except for what Coatis had.

"What?" Turtle asked, looking at Kinkajou.

"Auklet is your little sister, right?" Kinkajou asked. She knew a bit about Seawing politics, but she couldn't keep all of Turtle's siblings straight. Not having M/F names didn't help.

"Yes." Turtle replied, before looking away from embarrassment. "And I kinda had to lie and say that I was here in order to 'learn how to negotiate with Glory.' Now, that's not a lie, but the main reason is to…"

"See me, I know." Kinkajou quickly interjected. "Now, what do you think about all this… randomness?"

"Um…" Turtle thought for a moment, shifting to look outside the window. "I mean, it's weird. First, your long-lost brother comes along and says he's from another universe, then a new hybrid comes along and says he's from another timeline, and then there's the fact they say that you're a princess from the dimension of the first guy, and your parents are some of your friends."

Turtle sighed. "I just think the whole thing is a little far-fetched, and I don't entirely trust them."

"Good to remember." Kinkajou noted. "Now, what about Anemone? Won't she tell Coral about me? From what I've heard, she's not too keen on her male descendants having relationships."

"I…um… made a deal with her." Turtle said, looking at Kinkajou. "I wouldn't tell Coral about her crush on Tararin, along with how exactly to proceed with her, and in return Anemone won't tell Coral about our… relationship."

"Oh." Kinkajou was taken a bit aback. She never took Anemone for the deal-making type, nor that she would actually act on her feelings for Tararin. Not that Kinkajou was complaining. She could just express herself without fear of Anemone tatling.

"Hey!" Dominar shouted in on Turtle and Kinkajou's conversation. "I need you two over here! I have to give you an informational guide on traveling between dimensions."

Kinkajou quickly untangled herself from Turtle, and started walking towards where Dominar's voice came from. He was inside Coatis's room, with a big white-board with a diagram on it. There were 3 stick dragons on an oval, and two other stick dragons on another oval.

_What is that for?_ Kinkajou thought to herself, as she sat down along with Turtle and Coatis, who was an interesting combination of gray and dark blue. Dominar sitting in the front, like how a teacher would.

"So, first thing to know." Dominar started, pointing to the oval with the three stick dragons. "Is that there's more than one dimension, including Coatis's and Turtle's. In order for you to picture it, I've provided some amazing drawings."

"Now, the second thing you should know," Dominar continued, "Is that tomorrow we're going to go to Coatis's dimension using a tunnel in space-time." Dominar said, drawing a line between the two ovals. "The tunnel, to simplify is a four-dimensional object that lets three dimensional beings travel through four dimensions, including time. As such, you will see strange creatures that may or may not attack the tunnel." Dominar drew a weird blob thing. "Now, in the event of one of these beings attacking the tunnel, I will defend it by going out of the tunnel. Now, my unique biology allows me to do this but, none of you are able to do it, otherwise you're not going to have a fun time." Dominar pointed at the second oval. "And if everything goes well, we will arrive at Coatis's home dimension by lunchtime tomorrow."

"What's up with the stick-dragons?" Turtle wondered out loud.

"Each one of them represents a dragon." Dominar pointed out. "The ones on the first oval are you, Kinkajou and Coatis, while the ones on the second are Queen Glory and King Deathbringer."

"Oh." Kinkajou sighed. At least someone she knew would be there too.

"Now, I'd suggest you go pack." Dominar commanded. "While we will have several things supplied, it'd be best if you had more to remind you of home."

"Wait, where will we be when we get to Coatis's dimension?" Kinkajou questioned. She didn't want to be lost in the jungle or just randomly appear in the visitor house in somebody's room. And there's also the fact that Dominar didn't know where they were going…

"We're going to arrive in a back room in a 'summer palace' of sorts for the rainwings, and we will be able to move to another, more formal room, without being interrupted by any guards." Dominar replied.

"Oh, good." Kinkajou realised. They really must've thought this through.

"Wait." Coatis suddenly asked. "If you can control the tunnel, then why did you just plop me in the middle of the forest? You could've just put me next to where Kinkajou stays."

Dominar sighed, and looked mildly irritated. "As I've said before, to make a tunnel I need time and to find an anchor for the tunnel within that timeline, at which point I make a tunnel to where I need to go, to the equivalent place in the timeline I'm traveling to, depending on how much I can do with the anchor I'm given. Seeing as I was given an old tunnel to go off of, with virtually no anchor to speak of, I was unable to properly control the tunnel. However, I was able to create a suitable anchor back in your home dimension."

"Oh. Well… I'll be taking my leave now." Coatis turned a very light shade of green, before leaving.

"Now, you two are dismissed." Dominar said, before giving a look as if to only extenuate that fact. Kinkajou and Turtle promptly skedaddled.

**Ok, so now I've explained how Dominar and Coatis got to Kinkajou and Turtle's timeline, I can get that off my back.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've had this one on my drive for a while, and just not gotten around to uploading it. **

**Also, I'm experimenting a bit here with Turtle's POV. I think I'll continue this in the future, but I might not. **

**Turtle's pov.**

"Turtle?" Dominar asked, knocking on Turtle's door as he was getting ready to leave. "May I talk to you about dimension travelling?"

"Sure…" Turtle replied, trusting Dominar as far as he could throw him. "But, why didn't you tell us during the briefing?"

"Because it doesn't concern them." Dominar said, coming in and closing the door behind him, looking as energetic as ever. "It only concerns you."

"Why?" Turtle asked, staring at Dominar.

Dominar sighed. "Because you're the only one that has another version of you inside of the timeline we're going to."

"Why does that matter?" Turtle asked. Just traveling to an alternative universe didn't seem to be cause for concern, after all Coatis had done it before, so why couldn't Kinkajou and himself?

"Because that means that you might feel a bit… off." Dominar said. "And you might experience a few visions about your alter, or feelings from him. If you do go, of course."

"... ok, why?" Turtle asked. What made him different from Kinkajou and Coatis. "Can't you just change the spell or whatever to accommodate that?"

"No, that would require re-structuring the dimension Coatis is from." Dominar replied. "Since the entire reason why _is _that there's already someone occupying your space in Coatis's world."

"Can't you do that? You're an omni-god or whatever, you're borderline omnipotent." Turtle replied, exasperated. He didn't understand what was the hold-up, beyond the enormous effort it probably required.

Dominar sighed. "When I say omni-god, I mean all-god, aka a god that's able to be in several different universes/multiverses. In order to do so, I have to limit myself and not go all out, and _I'm also not omniscient or omnipotent. _I don't know where your necklace that you lost last week is, nor do I know what numbers are going to be picked for the lottery. I have my limits, like how I can't just wander into a random person's mind, nor can I just fundamentally re-shape reality. I have to work with what I've got." Dominar said, sighing again. "You got that?"

Turtle was a bit taken aback, but nodded anyway. "But, I still have one more question. Why are you helping us out? What are your motives?"

_My motives are to prevent something from entering both of your timelines._ Dominar replied. _Something even more powerful than me._

"Ok…" Turtle replied. He was sure Dominar was lying somehow, or not giving him the full truth.

—**\- Kinkajou's pov.**

Everyone had gathered up on the day after Dominar's presentation, inside of Dominar's room, which looked like a tornado ran right through it. At least, that's what Kinkajou thought the aftermath of a sand storm looked like. She wasn't sure what to think about the strange writings on the wall surrounding a circle, along with bowls filled with strange liquids, smelling of strange fruits and metals. The floor felt damp, but not completely wet, for whatever reason.

"Ok, just walk through the tunnel when it appears." A grey-green Dominar said, walking over to the wall with the strange markings around the circle. "Or I should say rings."

"Um… what?" Turtle asked, looking at Dominar.

Dominar just touched the center of the circle, and the wall just… fell away. The circle started to just… fall into the wall, making a perfectly dragon-sized tunnel. How Dominar did that, Kinkajou will never understand. The tunnel itself was completely transparent, with rings of the same scarlet-red color that the markings were.

Dominar walked through the tunnel, with no real sound being produced. It was as if there wasn't any ground to stand on. It wasn't as if Dominar was sneaking around.

A pale yellow, blue lined Coatis was next, and he stopped to admire the tunnel itself. "Have you looked at the tunnel? It's super weird." Coatis observed.

Turtle and Kinkajou stood beside Coatis. The 'tunnel' was really a collection of rings going in a seemingly straight line. She could even see Dominar walking down the 'tunnel.'

"Um… ok." Turtle said, looking at the 'tunnel' then the rings. "I should just… walk on air? How does that even work?"

Coatis put his claw on thin air, with him turning a little more yellow. "Actually, the floor feels pretty solid. It's almost like very smooth stone."

"Must be due to how heavy Dominar looks." Turtle wondered out loud.

"Hey!" Turtle yipped.

"Well, it's rude to comment on someone's weight." Coatis replied, turning plant-green.

"Well, he's probably already found a mate." Turtle simply replied. "So my comments shouldn't have any meaning."

"That doesn't mean you can just blabber about stuff like that anyways." Coatis, glaring at Turtle.

"Can you two please stop?" Kinkajou said, turning a bit green with a dash of red.

"Ok." Both replied simultaneously. Kinkajou wasn't going to let her brother(?) and her boyfriend fight.

"Now, Coatis you go first." Kinkajou commanded.

"Yes mam." Coatis said, walking into the tunnel.

"Now you Turtle." Kinkajou calmly stated.

Turtle marched into the tunnel, like how Coatis did.

_Ok, my turn._ Kinkajou thought to herself. She knew that the walkway was solid, from Turtle, Coatis, and Dominar, but she didn't know exactly where to put her talon down. She hesitantly started to put her talon down, but she overestimated where the floor was, her talon meeting the 'ground' a few inches below where she thought it was. Kinkajou briefly let out a yelp, causing everyone to look at her.

"Is everything ok?" Turtle asked, fully stopped, half turned around.

"I'm fine." Kinkajou replied, turning a light blue. She hadn't even gotten into the tunnel and she was having issues. How could she possibly hope to reach the end of the tunnel?

Kinkajou took another shakey step, this time managing to actually get her talon down on the ground. After taking a few more steps, she finally got a feel for where the floor was, she was able to walk 'normally.' At least there weren't any bends or turns. She was actually able to look around and see what exactly was outside of the tunnel.

Beyond the 'tunnel' there were clouds. A whole lot of clouds… Kinkajou wasn't sure that any dragon had been up this far. It was making her feel a bit dizzy…

She quickly looked off in the distance, and saw the beautiful sunset. No, sunrise. She didn't know what it actually was, but it was most certainly beautiful. The clouds were a nice, soft, golden-yellow color. Like a bit of honey. It was just beautiful, ok?

"Hey, what's up with the sunset?" Kinkajou asked, still staring at the beautiful scene before her.

"Actually, it's unknown if it's a sunset or a sunrise." Dominar replied, his talons still making some of that forsaken noise. "Some beings think that it's a sunset, to represent the end and rebirth, while others think that it's a sunrise, to represent a new beginning. While some don't see it at all."

"How can it represent something? How does that happen?" Turtle asked, looking back at Dominar. "Random objects don't have meaning. That's just insane."

Dominar chuckled at Turtle's questions. "Actually, they do. Everything has a meaning, a fundamental concept attached to it. Some beings think that if they find all of them, they get closer to god or whatever."

"What do you think?" Coatis asked, turning a light blue.

"I think it's both." Dominar calmly replied, looking out at the scene. "You see, there's never a clear end or beginning, only transitions. You will be slightly different tomorrow than when you woke up today. The world is in a constant state of transition, whether it be slight changes or big, there's always something. Whether you like it or not, the world changes."

"Wow." Kinkajou said, turning a mix of orange/yellow. "You must've seen a lot to come to that conclusion."

"Yeah." Dominar sighed. "Guess that's one perk of remembering."

A creature pierced the clouds on the opposite of the sun of the 'tunnel,' the clouds parting for it. It was a giant whale-like alien creature, which was a deep rich green-blue color, with several glowing eyes white along its front. It let out a low wail, making Kinkajou turn a bit yellow. It was spectacular, just seeing a creature that ginormous, to be many times bigger than Darkstalker himself.

"We're here." Dominar said, as they approached another ring, except this one showed different scenery, but unlike the previous rings it had a room through it, which was a bit trippy.

Dominar stepped out into the room, followed by Coatis and Turtle.

When Kinkajou got to the portal, she carefully stepped down. The room was empty, except for the tunnel they came out of and a hovering clear crystal hovering in the middle. The room itself had a stale, dark atmosphere, with a dark wood for the room itself, being cuboid in design. There also was a light fixture on the top, barely lighting up the place. The only other fewture was a door on a wall.

"Everyone here?" Dominar asked. When everyone nodded, he continued. "Good. Now, let's get to the back room. Coatis, would you do the honor?"

Coatis opened up the door, turning a bright yellow. "Welcome, to my home." He said, smiling. "I hope you stay for a while."

Once everyone was outside, Kinkajou admired the hallway. It was open air on one side, with pillars periodically holding up the ceiling, along with holding some beautiful flowers, with combinations of blue, and purple. The air was nice and warm, a nice breeze came through the hallway. The smell was amazing, mostly on account of the flowers.

"Hey! No fire!" A gruff voice called out. "You don't want to be blown to bits!"

"Sorry." A smaller voice replied.

Everyone looked over to the source, and saw three sandwings, big one female and two smaller males, all handling barrels of something. What was in them, Kinkajou didn't know.

The female looked over to the group. "Go away ya filthy half-breeds." She spat out.

Dominar's colors visibly darkened at that comment, before talking. "Coatis, take them to the back room."

"Ok." Coatis said, before leading them away.

"What was that about?" Turtle asked, looking over to Coatis.

"Oh… Dominar kinda gets a bit… angry whenever a dragon calls a 'cross-tribe' something along the lines of 'half-breed' or something else." Coatis said, turning a deep purple. "Apparently where he's from they're offensive."

"Oh." Turtle said. But, _where is Dominar from?_ Kinkajou thought to herself.

**Ok, done. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**And, I also challenge you to find one positive thing and one negative thing(beyond 'this is a cooky concept'), and post a review explaining them.**


End file.
